For her protection
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Dib tries to tell himself he's only going over to them to make sure Gaz is alright... Sequel to 'For a moment' requested by Choice... Dib's POV... Oneshot... Third part by Choice - For the Love of Summer


Dib scowled as he made his way out the Skool building. He glanced around at all the teens around him. Nobody noticed his arrival. It didn't bother him. He sighed, eyes moving on their own and settling on his target. He tried to calm his heart, telling himself he was looking for Gaz, his sister, and not the Irken beside her. Fake blue eyes slid upwards, locking with his own and Dib felt adrenaline rush into his system, from the anticipation of a fight or some undefined emotion, he wasn't sure what...

Dib moved towards them, not liking the alien being so close to his sibling. For her protection, he told himself but he knew she could handle herself. He watched Zim stand, eyes still locked with his and Dib wished he was staring at Zim's real eyes, seeing magenta orbs instead of those stupid contacts... He picked up speed, heading towards them, ignoring all the others around him. The Irken's eyes left him and Dib sped up, wanting desperately to be Zim's focus again. Why was he speaking with Gaz anyway? Zim was scared of her and she hated him... The Irken smiled at Gaz and Dib froze for a second.

Please, not that... don't let Zim and Gaz like each other, he inwardly begged. Anything but that. Dib forced himself to move faster. _Zim was his. _He wasn't going to let anyone else have him, not even Gaz. Dib glared at Zim's back, seeing the smile morph into a grin. The other teens had already noticed where he was heading, moving away to avoid the fight that was likely coming. Dib didn't care, all his attention focused on the Irken's back. Finally, the alien spun, seeming to mumble one last thing under his breath before Dib reached them. Fake blue eyes flickered with hidden emotion and Dib forced his glare to remain in place as relief raced through him. He had Zim's attention again.

Dib didn't spare his sister a glance, despite using her as an excuse to come over.

"What are you doing with my sister?" He growled, seeing Zim's eyes spark, the alien's grin morphing into a sneer. Dib tried to ignore the heat that raced through him at having Zim's attention to himself.

"Nothing she didn't like~" Rage took over, smothering the heat from before and Dib heard a growl slip from his throat. Joy flickered in Zim's gaze, though the Irken did no more, already spinning on his heel and strolling off. Dib glared at his back, hating the thought of losing Zim to anyone. He didn't follow though, he only watched as Zim crossed the yard and slipped into the building. Clicking told him Gaz had resumed her game, that she'd stopped playing to speak to Zim was a bad sign. Dib felt his stomach constrict, feeling sick at the thought that he could lose Zim. He would never be able to take him from Gaz after all. He let his eyes fall on his sister.

"Are you okay?" She didn't seem harmed and both knew she could handle herself against Zim. That wasn't what he was asking and he knew she'd understand what he was. She didn't look up.

"Nothing happened, we only talked." Was there anything Zim could say which would make her pause her game...? Apparently so... Dib sighed, hand running through his hair, eyes flicking back to where he'd last seen Zim. "I'm not his type." Dib blinked, spinning round to see an empty space where Gaz had been. Not his type? Dib sighed at her strange remark, dropping down where the Irken had been sitting and fiddling with a book that lay nearby. The pages were worn and Dib couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen it before... His thoughts returned to Gaz's comment. What did she mean 'not his type'? Was it the fact that she was human? He knew Zim hated humans... the thought made his heart ache. What about him then? Just the thought of being near Zim, just seeing him, was enough to make his pulse quicken. It was becoming harder and harder to pretend that his obsession with Zim was still the same as it had been. Tears burned behind his eyes yet never fell, he wouldn't cry here. Dib let the book drop down beside him, where he'd picked it up from.

"What should I do?" He asked himself, not realising he was speaking aloud instead of in his head. "Stupid alien..." Dib glanced around himself, nobody was even nearby. How he wished Zim was back, even if it was only to fight with him... Dib wanted Zim's attention again, to feel like someone acknowledged his existence, to feel the sparks and heat the Irken's gaze brought him. He shivered. He'd been dealing with these new feelings for almost a year now. He didn't even know what'd set them off. One day he was dreaming of dissecting Zim, the next he dreamt of doing something..._ else_...

Dib could feel his cheeks burn at the memory, it'd been difficult to admit that hate had become want. Worse still, that had progressed into need, desire and Dib was sure he was on the verge of loving that idiot. Instead of being annoyed by the Irken's quirks, he would find himself smiling... Dib let his shoulders slump, looking up at the sky. "Why him?" The Irken would never accept him... Dib felt a tear spill, trailing down his cheek in silence. "Why did I have to love him?" Dib took a deep breath, standing and heading inside to the boys toilets so he could cry in solitude.

* * *

Gaz had left the conversation, out of boredom. She'd moved to sit beneath a nearby tree, irritated by the heat and all those around her. She'd continued playing her game, half hearing Dib talk to himself. At least, until she'd heard something which had her hands freezing. She'd heard her game beep, telling her that she'd died but she didn't care. Had her brother...? Gaz turned, watching him cross the yard again, head down and shoulders slumped. So Dib liked Zim? Zim also liked Dib... Why couldn't they just get together then? Gaz scowled, neither would ever confess willingly. She knew this but she wasn't going to accept it. She wouldn't sit by and let this idiocy continue...


End file.
